Reliable Love: A Sora and Joe Love Story
by Sailor Erin
Summary: (Update: FINISHED!!!!The first of many other love stories from other shows/animes/video games. Sora and the others want a little vacation, but instead, they're trapped in the Digi World without their Digimon.
1. Chapter One: Lighten Up A Little!

Reliable Love: A Sora and Joe Love Story 

Ok, so it all started like this. 

Tai and Matt turned out to be bi and became more than just friends. (Gross. Now I have no one to be with!)

Mimi and Izzy became an item. (I never thought this might happen.)

T.K. and Kari were more than just happy together. (Cute.) 

I'm 18 and I'm all alone. (So is Joe, but he's not depressed and not 18 either; lucky him!)

I'm so depressed, I need something to lighten me up…guess nothing good happens to me…WAAAAAHH!!!!

~*~

Chapter One: Lighten Up A Little 

Sora sighed as she packed the last of her things and put them all in her bag, she going to take a trip to a nice and peaceful place, maybe that would get her out of her depression. Ever since that day…the day Tai and Matt revealed their secret, Sora had been depressed; not only is she not going to be Mrs. Ishida or Tai's girl, the two people who could be something in her life were…together. Which meant that Tai and Matt were bi or gay or whatever! Sora thought slowly. She shook her head, she had to get Matt and Tai out of her head, yes they were perfect in every way and form (Well, Matt at least), but she's going on vacation! Vacations are for people who want to take their minds off things, and this would be a VERY good start. She shook her head again. 

Ding-dong! 

"I'll get it!" Yelled Sora and ran down to open the door, she was surprised to see who it was…

"Huh? Oh…hi Matt." She said, slowly, trying to put on a smile. 

Matt smiled back, he looked nervous, "Um…Hi Sora, can I…um…come in?" He said. She nodded and stood aside to let him come in, closed the door behind them, and led him to the living room. Matt seated himself on one of the sofas as Sora sat opposite to him. 

"Yes Matt?" Sora said, careful not to sound bored or rude. 

Matt fiddled more with his fingers before finally raising his head and meeting Sora's confused eyes, "Um…Sora, I came to…um…well…" He stopped for a moment and then stood up. He walked to a nearby window and looked outside, he ran a his fingers through his hair, took a deep breathe and then finally, talked. "Well, I came to do this."   
  
Sora looked at Matt strangely, but just as her lips moved to form a question, Matt charged at her and picked her up; Sora started screaming and hitting him but all Matt did was advance to the door and carry her outside. 

He let her go when they reached the car. Sora glared at Matt and whoever was in the car waiting for her. "What do you think you're doing Matt?" She yelled at him. 

"Well…" Matt said slowly. "It's like this…we're here to-" He was interrupted by Sora. 

  
"We? What do you mea…we?" She asked suspiciously. 

Matt became extra nervous and stayed quiet until the person in the car started to speak. "It's me Sora, Tai. 'We' means me and Matt here, we're taking all of us back to the Digital World." He looked up and took of the hood that was hiding his face to reveal his identity. "And if you think I'm the only one in the car, look in the back." 

And she did so. 

And what she saw was a bunch of other people with hoods pulled up to cover their faces. Matt gave her a jacket, like the one Tai had on. She sighed and put it on, not caring about the color, (which was white-silver with red on the lines, and in the middle the picture of her crest, a heart) and went in the car. Matt put his jacket on, pulled the hood over his head and went behind the wheel. 

"Ok DD's!" Tai said, "We're going back home! And with Izzy's help of course." Everybody groaned, including Matt as he started the engine and hit it off. 

Sora sighed, this was going to be a looong trip, and oh did she wish she could kill Tai. But a voice next to her, who was grumpy and loud as a whisper, made her feel a bit…relaxed. "Don't worry Sora, I want to kill him too." 

She smiled to herself. Joe said the funniest things. 

~*~

We reached Izzy's house after a long hour of driving. Matt said that he was going to take a short cut to Izzy's house. Yeah right. (Rolls eyes) He ended up taking the extra _long _way to there. Typical Yamato, huh?

~*~

"Matt…" Started Izzy slowly, "That's not the way to my house." 

Matt shot Izzy a deadly look and he quickly shut up. After some time, Tai turned around to look at us, "Are you all ready?" He said. The Digidestined became confused, not that Tai could see the expression on their faces, but from the way they all tilted their heads shift their weight uncomfortably, Tai knew they were confused. He shook his head. "Um, Izzy, tell us where the nearest Digi Port is…" 

Izzy nodded and got out his laptop, after typing things on it, he finally said, "Right in front of you, Tai." Tai nodded.

"Ok DD's!" Tai said, "Get out your Digivices, you know what to do now!" 

All Digidestined groaned, but got out their Digivices anyway, they held it in front of them and bam! White light engulfed them and they transported to the Digi World, or what they thought was the Digi World. 

~*~

Thanks to the 'All Mighty Tai', we didn't reach the Digi World that we knew, but instead, we reached a more beautiful place. 

Wait, I shouldn't thank Tai, it was Izzy's fault that we're here. 

It was just so amazing, breathtaking, and magnificent! But as always, good things never last…

~*~

Sora breathed heavily as she stared at what looked like a small lagoon. It was certainly better than the one back in the real world that's for sure. The water was so clean and water lilies grew everywhere. There were fireflies flying around adding to the beauty of that place. It was nighttime, and that was all that place needed to add to its perfectionism beauty. 

"It's beautiful!" She heard Mimi say from somewhere. 

"Like I've never seen before…" Izzy added. 

Someone breathed in from behind her as well, when she turned around, she saw that it was Joe. Wearing a jacket, just like hers, but with the Reliability picture in the middle and dark blue on the outlines. She kept staring at him until he looked at her and said, "Gomamon told me about this place. He said that it was on another island, not the same one we go to every year." 

Upon hearing this, Tai became confused and blamed it all on Izzy. "Izzy, where have you brought us!?" Tai asked, his eyes becoming wider by the second. 

Izzy shrugged and opened his laptop and then looked up again at Tai, "To the Digi World Tai." 

While Sora scanned her friends' clothes, she saw they were all wearing the same jacket she and Joe were wearing, just with different clothes and pictures in the middle. _Hmm, I wonder who made them…_

"Tai…" Sora whispered; they all looked at her. From the beginning of the trip, Sora never opened her mouth or talked while the other did. "Let's…stay here for a while, please?" 

Tai's eyes stopped widening and began to decrease in size, while his mouth stayed open wide. It was Matt who replied to her question. "Of course Sora," He said, "Tai doesn't mind at all." He smiled to assure of that and Sora found herself staring at him and blushed heavily when she noticed so. 

"So, exactly what DO we do?" Mimi asked. "I mean, we're stuck in this place, we have no Digimon…" All were glaring at Tai at this moment, even Matt. "And even more, Joe isn't prepared for all of this, he doesn't have his first aid kit and the necessary equipment!" Mimi was almost yelling at that point. 

Joe only smiled calmly. "You're wrong Mimi, I do have my necessary equipment." 

Mimi let a long sigh of relief, "Phew, a moment there I thought I was gonna die!" 

Tai finally recovered from his state. "Ok guys, I think we should start by climbing that mountain over and then-" He was interrupted by Joe. 

"No Tai, we AREN'T going to climb that mountain, we'll be staying here and enjoy what's left of our lives waiting for some kind of Digimon to come and eat us all while we're still so young." 

Sora raised her eyebrow at Joe for a moment, just a minute ago she thought that he might have changed from the old hysterical boy that he used to be, but now, all hope of that has gone away. 

"Joe…" Izzy started, "You don't have to yell next time, you're almost starting to look like your old self…" 

Mimi began to sob, "Does this mean 'sob' that we're gonna die?" She asked. Izzy quickly went to his laptop, Mimi and the others all gathered behind him.   
  
"Umm…guys…" He began. They all quit staring at the screen and looked at Izzy. "The Digi Port is closed…" 

"Then open it!" Matt said. 

Izzy shook his head, "I can't." 

Mimi fell backwards and hit her bottom hard while Joe only slapped himself on the forehead and cursed, Matt lifted his eyebrow and then turned around from the rest of the group, and Tai started muttering something under his breath; only Sora stayed optimistic. 

"Don't worry guys…" She said, "We'll live through this. We lived through harder, remember? How could this place be different from our past experiments?" 

Everyone looked up at her, Mimi with a twinkle in her eyes and Tai with much confidence. 

"Yeah!" Tai said, "We came here for a vacation, right? Then we'll have the best darn vacation we ever had!" 

And they all regained their confidence back, only Joe stayed pessimistic. Sora finally got her wish; she did lighten up a little. 

~*~

** Author's Note: **

So, what do you think of the first chapter? 

More romance in the second chapter. 

And I think I'll make this a series, I mean, I think I'll write other love stories from other shows and/or video games. Any ideas?

~*~

END  
  
~*~


	2. Chapter Two: Pink Bunnies?

Reliable Love: A Sora and Joe Love Story Chapter Two 

After Sora's small 'speech' everyone found a place to go to. Matt and Tai were wandering around somewhere. Joe and Izzy were talking about technology and how the world would be a better place, while Mimi and Sora took a walk around the pond watching the beautiful lilies and how the light played along the water. Mimi occupied herself by admiring the view, while Sora thought of a way to pop up a question or start a conversation. Finally, after some time, Sora broke the silence…

"Mimi…" She started, the pink haired girl stopped and turned around to meet her friend's eyes. "I was just going to ask you. Umm…Do you still have feelings for Joe?" 

Mimi almost fell back laughing at this point. Her? Love…Joe? What was her friend on, crack? Sora raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong with the question. Eventually, Mimi calmed down and let out a long sigh. "Well, I did have feelings for Joe…Remember when I left you guys back in our first visit to the Digital World and he followed to take care of me. That was the point. But then, after we came back, he started to send love letters and e-mails and hearts and all that stuff, it drove me crazy and I stopped liking him. Besides, Izzy's cute and he really cares for me as a second wife." 

Sora became confused, _second wife?_ "Huh? You're married?" She asked. 

Mimi laughed, "No! That wasn't what I meant! Gah! I'll just tell you later. Let's talk about you Sora, how many guys have asked you out until now?" She said. 

Sora shook her head. "None." She answered. Mimi frowned.   
  


"Huh? How come?" She asked. 

Sora shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Is there a special someone in your heart then?" Sora sighed and nodded. Mimi got all excited, "Tell me then!" She pleaded. 

Sora let another long sigh and whispered, "Tai…and…Matt." 

Mimi's eyes grew wide, she knew that her friend had strong feelings for the two boys, (mostly Matt *sticks out tongue at all those Mimato and Taiora fans*) but she thought that she had gotten over them. "But…you know that Tai and Matt are…you know…right?" 

Sora nodded, "It's just that, I've been depressed ever since. All of you guys got a special someone to care about, and all I get is no one and depression!" She said, throwing her arms in the air when saying the last sentence. 

Mimi looked thoughtful for sometime, well, there was someone here who didn't have a sweetheart, and he REALLY needed one… "You know Sora, Joe IS single…" 

Sora looked at her friend in a strange way, "No way! Joe?" She said. 

Mimi shrugged, "He did change you know, he's not hysterical anymore." 

"Yeah right," Sora said trying her best not to roll her eyes, "And he didn't just yell back there." 

  
Mimi just giggled, "Oh come on Sora! He was only mad at Tai. Didn't you hear Izzy say 'you're beginning to sound like your old self again?' huh??"

Sora nodded, "Well, I guess. But I have absolutely NO feelings for Joe other than friendship. And 'him and me' is just…weird. Don't you think so?" 

Mimi nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I mean it's like saying Matt and I are destined to be together (*sticks out tongue at other Mimato fans*) if you know what I mean…" 

Sora giggled, "Yeah, I know what you mean." 

"Hey, let's go back. I think we've been wandering around for too long. And besides, you have NO idea what Izzy and Joe would be doing." 

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, with those two together they might even destroy the world." 

Mimi punched Sora in the arm playfully as they started back, "Hey! They're only discussing technology!" 

Sora rolled her eyes playfully, "Yeah right." 

And the two just giggled. 

~*~

While we were walking back to camp (if you can call it camp that is), I started thinking of the possibility of me going out with Joe, and the outcome was nothing but a blank page. I mean, how could I POSSIBLY fall on love with Joe?" 

~*~

"What? Are you saying that computers are evil!?" 

"I'm not saying that Izzy, I'm just saying that the world would be a better place without them. I mean, I was THIS close to committing suicide because of my computer." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

Sora and Mimi looked at each other with confused looks all over their faces and then hurried to where the voices came from. They saw both Joe and Izzy standing up, fists raised as if about to fight, and Matt with Tai at the opposite side of the two girls chuckling madly. 

"Hey! Slow down Izzy!" Mimi said as she gently took Izzy's hand and placed it down. "Whatever it is that Joe said that upset you was probably just an opinion. So RESPECT!" 

Joe rolled his eyes and calmly let his hands fall back to his sides, he turned away from Izzy and looked at Sora, who happened to be staring at him oddly, he flashed her a smile and walked away. Sora followed him. 

When everyone was sure they were gone, Mimi spoke. "What the hell was THAT all about?" She yelled. 

Matt and Tai came closer. "Well, they were about to start Word War III." Matt jokes. Izzy glared at him, Matt raised his arms in surrender. "Kidding!" 

Tai smacked Izzy on the back playfully, "Come on old buddy! Computers are only machines; remember that." He said, Izzy nodded and sighed. "And don't go on picking fights with Joe, he's not who he used to be." 

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, ever since we arrived here he started being kind of creepy, and what scares me the most is that he's always calm with Sora." 

Matt rubbed his chin and so did Izzy. "I think it has to do with Sora being heart broken the same as him, Mimi." Matt said, eyeing Mimi closely. Mimi only glared at Matt. Tai got in the picture. 

"Don't get into a fight again you two. We came here for a vacation, so let's ENJOY our time. All right guys?" He said. He was answered by several groans and sighs regret. "Hey! It's not MY fault that we're here." 

"It was your idea." Hissed Matt in his ear. Tai glared at him. 

~*~  
  


I had no idea what was going through my mind when I ran after Joe that day, maybe it was his unusual charming smile that he gave me before he left? Or was it how calm he was when Mimi calmed Izzy down? Or was it just because I didn't want him to be alone because of how worried I'd be if I didn't go after him? But at that moment, I really didn't care much, I just wanted to reach Joe and see what was going through his mind. He was acting weird ever since the beginning of this new 'vacation'. 

But when he smiled at me back there, it wasn't just any smile. It was full of warmth, it wasn't just to smile away his problems, and he really MEANT that smile. I could feel it. That smile was full of…love and affection. Joe…loved me? 

~*~  
  


"Joe?" Asked Sora as she finally caught up with Joe. Of course it was too late, Joe had finally reached another place, which happened to be another side of the pond with the beautiful purple lilies. Amazingly enough, they were here for the last eighteen hours and there was no sign of sun coming up, but it didn't matter, the fire flies lighted the place and made it more beautiful. Joe was sitting under one tree, and when he heard Sora say his name he immediately looked up and smiled at her, the same smile he gave her two times that day. Sora felt her heart beat faster for a reason she didn't know, and it didn't help when he came close to her.

"Hi Sora." He said, the smile never leaving his face. Sora could've sworn she saw a pink bunny somewhere so she raised an eyebrow and looked beyond Joe. Joe, sensing something was wrong left the smile and looked behind his shoulder to see what was it that was bothering Sora. Sora was a bit disappointed that he wasn't smiling anymore. "Is something wrong?" He asked. 

Sora shook her head, not that he actually saw her shaking her head but because she had a habit of shaking her head when she said no. "No Joe, nothing's wrong. I just came to see if you needed company or at least someone to help you." She said as she forced a smile. 

Joe frowned. "Oh…" He said and looked back at her, as soon as he did so, the smile came back to his lips and he leaned even closer to the other girl and put his arms around her waist. Under his glasses, Sora could see something in his eyes…happiness? Bliss? Pleasure? 

She could only stare at him as her heart thumped harder and faster in her chest and her eyes were almost glued to Joe's. 

After a few minutes of staring, Joe pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes as his lips came in contact with Sora's. 

Sora did the same, but just as she closed her eyes, she opened them again. She swore there were pink bunnies behind Joe! 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Just as Joe's lips brushed against Sora's, a scream interrupted them and they let go.   


"What was that?" Joe asked, in his now normal calm voice. 

Sora took a few deep breathes before answering. "Probably Mimi," She said. 

Joe grinned and took Sora in his arms again, "If it's Mimi, than we don't have to worry. It's probably just a spider." Sora laughed a bit an image of a pink bunny behind Joe appearing again. The grin of Joe's face left though. "But if it was a Black Widow…" Sora let out a long sigh; something's never change, do they?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They heard another scream; this time they recognized it as Izzy's. Joe quickly let go of Sora and ran off to the source of the voice leaving the other girl staring at nothing in particular as if in a trance. Finally, she got back to her senses and followed Joe. 

~*~

Damn those pink bunnies! They appear a lot. 

Anyway, when Joe had his arms around my waist and was staring at me, I was completely lost in his eyes and warming smile. For some reason, I felt all warm and stuff in side. I've never felt like that before. Was he going to kiss me? Darn! What am I thinking? This is JOE for crying out loud! Joe!

~*~  
  


When Sora finally caught up with Joe, they saw both Matt and Tai at the opposite side of them looking just as confused and worried as they are, and right in front of them what looked like…

"Dokugumon!" Joe yelled. Sora became worried, they didn't have their Digimon; how will they ever fight that. 

"Guys! Stop staring and help us here!" Mimi shrieked. 

"We have no Digimon! How are we SUPPOSED to fight that thing?!" Matt yelled back. 

"You don't have to! Just talk to him!" Izzy yelled. 

Sora thought for a moment, _talk to him? How are we supposed to do that?_ And without any warning, she came face to face with the Digimon. She could here Joe call after her to step back, but she didn't. She had to talk to him…some how. 

The Dokugumon's eyes started to glow, one by one. 

"Look out Sora! It's going to attack!" Screamed Izzy. 

Sora closed her eyes and so did Mimi, _please, don't hurt us. Whatever we did to upset you, we didn't mean it. Please do hurt us. Please. _

Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy stared at disbelief at what the two girls did. The Dokugumon just turned its back on them and went away. Joe immediately ran to Sora's side, Matt and Tai right behind him, while Izzy took Mimi in his arms. 

"What the heck did you do just about a minute ago?" He asked Sora.   
  
Sora shrugged, she opened her mouth to talk but it was Mimi who spoke. "We have no idea! It just seemed that the Digimon didn't really want to fight. And when Sora came to confront that thing, I thought I might as well help her. And we did!" 

Sora blushed, "I think it was all Mimi's doing. She's the one with the Sincerity, I'm just stuck with Love." 

Tai smacked her on the back playfully, "Nah! You were BOTH amazing, Izzy should thank you." 

Izzy blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I think I already did that." Mimi giggled. 

"Anyway," Matt said and yawned, "I really think we should set up our tents in here. I have some in the car. Tai, Izzy, Joe, would you care to help?" 

The three guys nodded and went followed Matt to the car to bring some things. They had no idea how they'll go back home, but they'll wait until the portal closed. Hopefully, Davis and the others will open the portal for them and they could just leave. 

~*~

I had no idea how Mimi and I did that, but something in side of me told me that that wasn't the only thing that was going to attack us. I hope this bad feeling is wrong; I'd hate to fight those Digimon with no Digimon to begin with!

Anyway, when Matt and the other guys went to get the things from the car, Joe turned to me, flashed me another one of his smiled and then followed the others. It was weird, really weird. And I kept seeing the pink bunnies!

~*~

**Author's Note: **

Woo hoo! Chapter two finally up! What do you think? Is it too sappy? Sorry about the pink bunnies, I couldn't resist. 

So, whatCHA think? Is it good? Shall I continue? Review please. ^_~

~*~  
  
END  
  
~*~  
  
  



	3. Revealing a Secret Part One

**Reliable Love: A Sora and Joe Love Story**

_Chapter Three: Revealing a Secret (Part One)_

~*~

**Disclaimer**: Every day I dream of actually owning a company, but Toai doesn't like me. *sigh* Digimon ain't mine either. 

~*~

After a long conversation, our sic heroes finally decided on who would get who to be their tent mate, if that was a word. 

Since Matt forgot to bring enough tents, or since Tai was didn't plan this entirely well, Tai and Matt were happily setting their tent alone, Izzy and Joe were setting theirs too, but they seemed to screw up a lot and every now and then one of them would yell at the other, while Sora and Mimi quietly set theirs. 

Matt and Tai finished first, since they were happy, and they both went looking for wood, Sora and Mimi finished and sat on a spot that happened to be in the center of the three tents, while Izzy and Joe's tent kept falling apart and the amount of shouting and yelling still hadn't decreased.   
  
Sora sighed; _I guess those too became a bit edgy after Izzy got with Mimi. _

"Damn it Joe! Hold it tightly!" She could hear Izzy shout at Joe. 

"Well if you wouldn't leave the holding to me, we would've been finished by now!" Joe snapped back. 

Sora bit her lip; _Make that a too edgy… _The shouting stopped. _Oh, they stopped…_

Mimi giggled from beside her and Sora turned around to see what she was giggling about, she followed Mimi's gaze to where Izzy and Joe were trying to set their tent. Sora couldn't help but giggle herself; it was certainly a sight to remember…

Joe was lying in a mess of clothe and hair and Izzy right on top of him. It looked pretty…inappropriate for two people to be in THAT position. 

"I never you guys had a thing behind our backs." Sora joked.   
  
Mimi giggled, "Yeah Izzy, I never knew you were cheating on me behind my back." She bit her lower lip to prevent laughter. 

Izzy's face flushed red from embarrassment and Joe's from anger, and quickly, Izzy rolled off Joe and got to his feet then helped Joe up and got a mumbled 'thanks' in return. He shot the two girls an angry glare and then stalked off. 

At that time, Matt appeared with a pile of wood in his arms. "What's wrong with Joe?" He asked. 

Mimi giggled, "Oh nothing, we were just playing and I think he got mad at me and Sora for a reason." 

Izzy looked a bit concerned; Tai came in with a pile of wood in his arms. "Where's Joe?" He asked. They all let out dramatic sighs. "What?" 

Izzy shook his head, "I think this is kind of serious, every time Joe stalks off like that he never comes back." 

Tai shrugged, "He'll come back; he always does." 

Matt shook his head, "Not this time Tai, the way he did it; it looks like we need to send someone after him." He looked at them all but focused on Sora when he said that. 

Sora sighed, "All right, I'll go." She did feel guilty for making fun of Joe like that, she didn't really mean it, she just thought it would lighten the mood, he should know that, right?

Without hearing anyone's opinions, she followed the path Joe took. She knew where he went.

_Pink bunnies…_Sora kept on thinking. 

~*~

I knew what Matt was thinking, he wanted me to go after him, and also, he wanted me to get over him. What a bastard, I should've known better than to listen to him, but Joe is a nice guy, the way he looked at me before; I think I'm beginning to see what Mimi called 'Changed'. 

~*~

"Hey Joe, wait! Please Joe, wait!" Sora called disparately after Joe, but it seemed that every time he heard her voice, Joe would grow faster and faster until Sora finally gave in and started running as fast as she could to where he was. All that soccer and tennis that she played over the years really paid off since she caught up with Joe, and before she knew it, she jumped on him and they both landed on top of each other.

"Look Joe, just hear me out, ok?" Sora whispered to Joe and then rolled over him. Joe was still angry though, since he just got up, brushed the dirt off his clothes and continued to walk away. 

"JOE!" Shrieked Sora, but just as she did so, she regretted it and wanted to take it back so badly. 

Joe swung violently and took her by her wrist; he leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. Sora could feel his hot breathe on her cheeks and tried her best not to stare at his rage-filled eyes. "The reason I got mad was childish." He hissed tightening the grip on her wrist; Sora whimpered, closed her eyes, and bit her lower lip. "Look at me Sora! Look at me! I'm sorry I got mad, but Sora I…" He let go of her wrist and fell to his knees. Sora, still biting her lower lip, opened one eyes and, seeing Joe down on his knees looking as if he was crying, she opened the other eye. 

"Sora I…I'm really sorry. I'm such a bad person. I guess I should explain my acting like this." He said, still not looking at her. "I still have problems showing my real feelings, it either ends in hurting others or hurting the person I love the most." His glasses slid off and fell to the ground, he didn't bother picking it up as tears streamed down his eyes. "I hurt Mimi and now she's with Izzy, then I…hurt you." His voices softened as he said the last sentence, but still, he hung his head in shame. 

With out even knowing what she was doing, Sora leaned over to Joe, lifted his head with hand, and smiled. "You didn't hurt me Joe; all you did was hurt yourself." She leaned closer to his face and placed her lips on his. 

Joe, surprised by the sudden interaction of their lips, and hand never really kissed anyone before, though he did practice what to do. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled Sora closer to him and deepened the kiss. Sora, responding to what Joe was doing, wrapped her arms around his neck and parted Joe's lips gently with her tongue exploring its depths and playing along with him, and Joe responded by doing the same. 

~*~

I couldn't believe what I was doing, my mind kept on screaming let go and pull back, but my heart told me to stay and enjoy it.   
I don't know why I did it, how I did it, or what made me do it. Was it sympathy? Love? Attraction? I have no idea, but I did it. I finally got my first kiss…and I was _his_ first kiss. 

~*~

The two broke the kiss after several second to catch their breaths. 

"Wow…" whispered Joe, "I had never guessed my first kiss would be so wonderful." He got to his feet and helped Sora up, one arm still around her waist; he smiled and stared into her eyes. 

Sora almost melted as Joe smiled, he had grown to be handsome over the years, maybe a bit too handsome for his own good, and his glasses just added the final touch to his looks. 

"Err…neither did I." Sora said, trying to keep her voice steady as her heart started to beat faster. 

"Hey Sora, Joe; I- Ooooh…." Izzy called out and blinked a few times when he saw the two holding each other. Joe just turned his head to Izzy side, pulled Sora closer to him and blushed. "I-I'll be on my now." Izzy said as he turned away to leave. 

Sora giggled, "Wait Izzy, no need to go. What were you saying?" She let go of Joe and he frowned a bit. 

Izzy stammered again, "I-I was just going to tell you that…uh…the food is ready." 

"Ok." Joe said simply which made Izzy even more nervous. "Ok, I'll be on my now." And with that, Izzy ran off. 

Sora turned to Joe, "That wasn't very nice." 

"What was?" 

"The way you talked to him." 

"I only said Ok."

"You're boring me." 

"You're sounding like Gomamon." 

"I guess I now know how it is to be your partner." 

Sora giggled while Joe just raised his eyebrow, she shook her head and took his hand. "Let's go eat, ok?" 

And she dragged him to camp ignoring the redness in his cheeks, finally, Joe been able to reveal part of his secret and hopefully, next time would be better. Now he's back to normal. 

From the corner of eyes, Joe he spotted pink bunnies jumping around, his eyes widened and he turned his head to look at them, but they were gone. 

"Oh Joe, you're back to normal again?" Mimi winked at Joe as she saw him blushing and how he was holding hands with Sora; childish and boyish, but cute. 

Sora shrugged, "He only needed someone to talk to; that's all." Sora explained. 

Tai nodded his head a few times, "O-kaaaaaay, can we eat now?" 

They all nodded.   
  
Sora picked up her bowl and stirred for some time, and then finally looking up at Matt and Tai she asked, "What's this?" 

"…Biyomon soup." Matt answered simply. 

 Sora's eyes widened with disgusted and she placed her bowl down, "I don't think I'm hungry anymore. Good…whatever time it is." She got up and left for the tent she shared with Mimi.   
  
Matt called after her, "I was kidding!" She ignored him. "Great, there I go again, screwing things up." 

Tai nudged him, Matt nudged back. "I guess you acted picked up some things from me." Tai said grinning. Matt rolled his eyes and continued to eat his soup. 

~*~

As I lay down on my sleeping bad staring at the 'roof' of the tent, I let my fingers touch my lips softly and then I thought of Joe, exactly why did I kiss him? I still don't know the answer. Even now, after I did it. 

~*~

**Author's Note: **

Finally, chapter three of _Reliable Love_! What do you think? I like this chapter^_~ I am waiting for your reviews so I can complete it. 

  
~*~


	4. Chapter Four: Revealing A Secret Part Tw...

**Reliable Love: A Sora and Joe Love Story**

_Chapter Four: Revealing a Secret (Part Two)_

~*~

Sora lay on her sleeping bag, or what was given to her by Matt, but ANYWAY! She was thinking of the past events, starting with Joe in the bus. 

'He kind of shared my feelings for all this nonsense Tai made up.' Sora thought, 'And when we later came here, he kept on acting weird, as if he was high on caffeine or something.' She let out a long sigh when she remembered Joe's words to both Tai and Izzy. 'And after that, he kissed me…or something like a kiss; also, I kept seeing these pink bunnies!' She closed her eyes and touched her lips with her finger tips, 'He told me part of the reason he was acting so weird and then I…kissed him.' She let out a long sigh as she remembered the kiss; she quickly shook her head. 'Dammit! This is JOE we're talking about! Not Matt, not Tai, but JOE!' 

"Hey Sora, are you asleep yet?" Mimi's voice whispered slightly to her. 

Sora opened her eyes and smiled at Mimi, "Nope, not yet. Why?" She asked. 

  
Mimi shrugged, "I just wanted to ask, why was Joe holding you when Izzy came to tell you food was ready?" 

Sora's cheeks flushed red and she stammered and searched for words, she soon gave up and sighed. Mimi giggled. "You just don't wanna tell me!" 

"I'll tell you if I knew myself why I did it." Sora said, but seeing the reflection she gave Mimi she wanted to take it back. "I mean…I-I." 

Mimi grinned, "You did something, didn't you?" She said as she came closer to Sora; Sora blushed even more. "Tell me!" She said. 

Sora let out a sigh of defeat that made Mimi draw back away from her. "Ok, I'll tell, just DON'T interrupt me, and I'll only say this once…" 

And she began with her story telling. 

~*~

Mimi can get what she wants when she wants it; she makes me jealous at times. 

I told her the story, the very short version of it, though she didn't approve of the short version, I refused to tell her more than I already did. After that, she gave in and went to sleep, and the next day (yes, you heard me, DAY) was pretty unusual, the sun was up.

~*~

"Prodigious!" 

Sora exited her tent after hearing Izzy's scream, she knew that he'd come across that word some time on their journey.

"What is it Izzy?" She said while rubbing her eyes, "Another-WHOA!" She interrupted herself after seeing the place all lit from sun light, and the pond was a magnificent view, the lilies now sparkling under the sun's golden rays. 

 "Will you stop shouting; people are trying to sleep here!" It was Tai, wanting his beauty sleep. A groan followed confirming his statement. 

"If you came out here Tai, you'll see a great view!" Izzy called. 

Another groan, Tai came into view rubbing his eyes with one hand and then stretched, but stopped midway. 

"What the!?" 

Joe came into view, also rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleepiness out, but failing miserably as he fell down and hit his head; THAT shook the sleepiness out. 

"Stupid rock!" Joe exclaimed. He stopped himself from whatever it was that he was about to say to admire and be fascinated for the first time they came here. "Ok guys, who turned on the sun?" 

Sora chuckled to herself, from behind her, she could hear Mimi sitting up and also, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on out Sora? Are we home?"

Sora turned around and shook her head, "Nope, but its morning, so I guess I'll say Good Morning." She said smiling. Mimi smiled back and got up. Sora turned her attention back to the others as Mimi joined her in front of the campfire. Matt woke up too and joined them. 

"Day two, still in the same place, with the same people, and same situation." Joe muttered out loud. 

"No it's not, the situation changed, it's day instead of night." Izzy pointed out. 

  
Joe rolled his eyes, "And the portal?" 

Izzy checked, "Still closed." He said. 

"See?" Joe said, "Same situation." 

Mimi chuckled a bit while Sora just smiled; Matt and Tai were confused but stayed silent anyway. Sora turned to Tai. 

"Ok Mr. Leader, what do we do now?" she said with wink. Tai blushed and shrugged, Matt chuckled a bit. 

  
Mimi's eyes brightened, "I know! We could contact the others? Davis, Kari, Cody, Yolei, and T.K. should be worried about us!"   
  
And as if the new Digidestined could hear, a small ring sound came from Izzy's computer. Izzy grinned. "We've got mail!" he said and quickly everyone gathered behind him as he read the e-mail. 

"Tai, where are you!? We're late for soccer practice. 

-Davis." 

They all sweat dropped as they completed reading the e-mail, just not Tai himself. "This is great! E-mail him back! Tell him the reason I'm late for soccer practice!" He urged. 

  
Izzy shrugged and typed the message, "Done." He said as he clicked send. 

Some time later a small "ring" sound came from the computer. "I never knew Davis was into e-mails…" Izzy joked and read the message. "He says the portal is open now! We can go back!"   
  
His replies were several sighs of relief and laughter…

"Yes!" 

"Finally…" 

"This brought back _painful _memories, but whatever." 

"Great!" 

It just that Sora wasn't very happy, she glanced at Joe hoping to see some kind of reverse emotion from the other Digidestined, but he was, also, very happy. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way, Sora thought. She quickly shook her head. 'What am I thinking?' 

"Ok guys, gather around!" Tai told them, and they all did. Each held his or her digivice, white light enveloped them and they were transferred back to the Real World. 

Or some place like that…

~*~

"A groan, a loud thud, and a crack."  
  
"Drip, drip, drip."

"A scream, a shriek, and a yell."

"Footsteps." 

"Gah! Stop it already, you're freaking me out!" 

"Oh sorry, I thought I was only freaking myself out!" 

"Jeez, what's up with you?" 

"Gah! You stop with the 'what's wrong' with me attitude! I already discussed this with Sora!" 

Silence. 

 "Silence." 

"Stop it Joe!" 

"Sorry…" 

"It's dark in here." 

"Tell me about it, I wonder how the others are doing…" 

~*~

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" 

"Mimi!" 

"Huh? Oh sorry Izzy…I thought you were some other person…" 

"Never mind." 

Foot steps. 

"Sure is dark in here." 

"Yeah…say Izzy, since we're alone…you don't suppose we…?" 

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

"Matt!?" 

~*~

She huddled alone in the dark, resting her head on her kneecaps, keeping her mind occupied with anything but fear. 

"Darn it! Where are you all!?" She yelled to no one in particular. She let out a long sigh and stood up. "Matt! Tai! Mimi! Izzy!" Her voice softened and whispered. "Joe…" 

"Where are you…?" 

~*~

"Alone, water dripping…" 

"Gah! Stop it!" 

"Gah! You stop saying 'Gah' already!" 

Silence. 

  
"Hey Joe, you said something about discussing a thing with Sora…?" 

"Insert loud grunt here." 

"JOE!" 

"Sorry Tai…" 

"Are you going to tell me?" 

Silence.

   
"Yes, I'll tell you. It's about why I'm acting so strange. When you interrupted my studies Mr. Great Leader, I was ALSO thinking of Mimi…" 

"I thought you got over that…?" 

"Don't interrupt me damn it!" 

"Sorry…" 

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was thinking of Mimi…and someone else." 

"Izzy?" 

"NO! Sora stupid!" 

"Speaking of Sora, why was she holding your hand the other day?" 

Silence.   
  
"Joe?" 

"…I told her part of my secret." 

"Secret? What secret?" 

"Tai…I think I'm in love with her…" 

"Mimi?" 

"TAI!!!!!!" 

"Oh, Sora…" 

A moment of silence. 

"SORA!!!!!?" 

~*~

**Author's Note: **

The secret is revealed! Joe is in love with Sora! I know this chapter is a bit confusing, but I enjoyed writing it this way and I had writer's block so bear with me! Sorry, no romantic moments in this chapter, saving them all for the next^_~ Please review. 

 ~*~

For all you confused people, Joe was talking with Matt, he was the one with the weird sound effects. 

Mimi is with Izzy, and Matt is the one who yelled in the end. 

Sora was alone thinking. 

~*~

END  
  
~*~  
  


  
  



	5. Chapter Five: Concert

**Reliable Love**

_Chapter Five: Concert _

  
~*~

**Disclaimer**: I do not, was not, or will never the owner of Digimon. 

~*~

It was the weirdest and scariest feeling that of what I felt when I was all alone in the darkness… 

We were separated; I was alone and knew nothing of the rest! I tried to keep my mind occupied with something to shake away the fear, but I failed miserably. 

Where is Joe when you need him?

~*~

Suddenly, the lights were on, Sora stood alarmed her eyes darting back and fro searching for any sign of danger…

Nothing happened. 

~*~

"I don't like this." 

Tai was 'back-to-back' with Joe, drawing his fists up to defend himself for whatever danger that might come. "It's too suspicious, as if this was all a set up." 

Joe shook his head, his fists were also drawn up, "I don't like this either, but it can't be set up. Why would anyone want to set us up?" 

Tai shrugged, "I have no idea, but one thing is for sure, this is as hell not got!" 

They heard a loud roar, and then everything went black again.

"GAH!" 

~*~

Both Matt and Izzy looked alarmed at the sudden change of  'lights on'; Mimi jumped in Izzy's arms causing him to almost lose his balance and fall backwards. 

"Mimi…you're heavy!" 

"Oops, heh, sorry!" 

Without warning, she leapt from his hands and landed gracefully on her feet, unlike Izzy who totally lost balance and fell backwards. 

"What's going on?" Matt asked Izzy. 

Izzy shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't know!" He yelled a bit of irritation in his voice. 

Mimi's eyes went wide with shock. "Ok Izzy, you don't know what happened…but what is THAT?" 

Both Izzy and Matt followed Mimi's pointing finger to see what she had met, there, right in front of them was something they didn't expect to find on their little 'journey'… 

They found a rocket launcher. 

~*~

"Joe?" 

Joe rubbed the back of his head where he had hit when the lights went off again. "Yes Tai?" 

"Um, about Sora…you said that you think you love her, erm, what do you mean?" Tai asked. 

Joe shrugged, even though Tai couldn't see, he didn't really care. "I have no idea…" He turned to the direction Tai was at and sighed, "Tai, how did you know that you were in love with Matt?" 

Tai was a bit shocked; no one ever took his advice in love, or was this NOT taking advice. "Um…this may sound silly, but I kept seeing…erm, how can I put this…pink bunny." He smiled sheepishly. 

"Wha!?"

"I told you it may sound silly! I warned you!" Tai said defensively. 

Joe blinked a couple of times, "Actually Tai, I'm not that freaked out…I mean I am freaked out, but not in the way you think I'm freaked out…I mean…" 

"Oh…so you saw pink bunnies too?" 

Joe blushed; still, Tai didn't see but knew, "Y-yes."   
  
Joe could hear someone jump in the air, and land with a loud 'thud' on the floor. 

"Thud." 

"JOE!!!!!!" 

"Oops, sorry Tai." 

~*~

Nothing happened. 

  
'What? What's happening?' 

The room grew dimmer and dimmer. 

'What's happening?' 

Dimmer…dimmer…dimmer…

"Gah! Stop it already!" 

Black. 

~*~

"Um, where are they?" Davis asked Yolei, "They should be here! The gate is open, and they are no signs of them!" 

Yolei just shrugged, "I don't know, let me search a little more and then I'll-"

Davis screamed and waved his fists violently, "Do you have to ALWAYS analyze the situation! Our friends our going to die down there and you're going to ANALYZE the situation!" 

Yolei blinked, "Actually, I was going to search for their locations so we can go get them." 

Davis let loose of his hands, "Oh." 

~*~

"Rocket launcher! From all things, we get trapped in a room with a rocket launcher! And not only that, I'm stuck with you two!" Matt yelled to Izzy and Mimi.   
  
Mimi glared at him, "It's not our fault we got trapped in the first place!" She shot back. 

"Yeah!" Izzy sided with her. 

Matt rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the rocket launcher, "Where do you think we are?" 

Izzy walked over to the rocket launcher and examined it, "Hmmm…" He examined it more and then froze; Mimi cam from behind him. 

"What's wrong Izzy?" She asked. 

Izzy gulped and pointed to the rocket installed on the launcher, Mimi read aloud. "U.S. What the!? We're in America!" 

Matt threw his arms in the air, "Great! We're in a country that doesn't speak out language!" 

~*~

Sora fell back, "Great! It's dark again!" 

Suddenly, what looked like doors flung open and light filled the room, Sora quickly stood up.   
  
"Ken! Am I glad to see you…" 

~*~  
  


When the doors opened, I saw Ken. At first, I thought it was somebody else, but it was REALLY him! It was Ken! I was back home! I was in Japan again! But where were the others? Where was Joe? 

~*~

"Oh look, the lights are back." Tai said in a dead tone. 

Joe sighed, got up and stretched, "It has been way too long, where the heck are we!?" 

"Welcome to Costa Rica!" Said a voice from behind them; turning back, they saw to their horror, a woman.   
  
They screamed. 

  
The woman stopped dancing and put her hands on her sides, "Jeez guys, it's only me! Yolei!" 

The stopped screaming. 

  
~*~

Matt paced around the room and Mimi watched in silence as Izzy studied the rocket launcher even more. 

"It's so…big! Why?" He asked. 

Matt stopped his pacing, "Oh jeez!" He screamed. Izzy and Mimi both looked at him. "I forgot about my concert! It's my first concert with an English Album!" Izzy sweat dropped and Mimi shook her head. 

  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps from behind, turning around, they saw Kari. "Where have you been guys? The concert starts in less than an hour!" 

The three looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Kari out. 

~*~

"I remember now! We were in the gym! That U.S. thingy was only a model; my next album was about war!" Matt screamed. 

Izzy glared at him, "You should've told us." He said.   
  
Matt ran a hand through his now missy hair, "Whatever. I think I need a shower now, good bye!" He got up and left.   
  
Mimi looked at herself in the mirror, "Ew! Is that me? I think I need a shower too." She got up to leave, but turned to look at Izzy. "Come on Izzy, you need one too." 

"Oh, ok." And they both left. 

Tai got up and stretched. "I need a long hot bath, I'm tired." And hen left too. 

That left Sora and Joe. Joe fiddled nervously with his hands and Sora tried to keep her eyes away from him. Finally, Joe popped the question. "Wanna come with to Matt's concert?" He asked. 

  
Sora smiled and turned her head to face him, "Sure."

He let out a sigh of relief, went closer to Sora, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left himself. Sora smiled, got up and followed. 

~*~

I went to take a bath after that, and don't think naughty. 

It was funny really; we were trapped in our old high school. It's a good think our friends saw us, or we would've died from boredom.   
I was really glad Joe asked to go with him to Matt's concert, he's just the sweetest! Now what am I supposed to wear? Hmm… 

~*~

**Author's Note: **

Gah, I know nothing about weapons so don't start with that, ok? Next chapter will feature the concert and more Joe and Sora! It's going to be the final chapter! Woo hoo! Which song shall Matt sing…hmm.   
  
~*~  
  
END  
  
~*~  
  


  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six: Concert Goodyness

**Reliable Love**

_Chapter Six: Concert Goodyness_

~*~

**Disclaimer**: And after writing six chapter of this Digimon fic, I still have not managed to own Digimon… *sigh* 

~*~

Sora and Mimi were getting ready for their 'dates' that evening. Mimi insisted to come and help her friend get ready for her first 'real' date wit Joe because she wanted her friend to look her best for Joe, or just to show off to Izzy that she's good with makeup. Either way, they were still getting ready for their dates to Matt's concert. 

Sora was pulling his hair up and holding with a clip when she finally opened a conversation with Mimi. "Hey Mimi, could I ask you something?" She said, finally applying the clip Tai had gave her some very long time ago on her birthday; she hated it, but since she lost whatever chance she had with him and his boyfriend, she didn't mind at all. 

Mimi finished applying her lipstick and turned to Sora, "Sure thing, fire away." 

Sora fiddled with the eye liner in her hands and then gave them to Mimi; Mimi took it and placed it on the dresser. "Erm, this may sound weird, but how did you know that Izzy was the one for you? You didn't seem to stand him seven years ago…" 

Mimi giggled, "My answer is as silly as your question." She leaned closer to her friend and whispered in her ear, "I saw pink bunnies." Pulling back and covering her mouth to prevent any more giggles, the older girl looked at her friend with a shocked expression. "Oh great, now you think I'm insane!" Mimi said. 

Sora quickly shook her head, "Actually no, I don't think you're insane! I saw pink bunnies myself." 

Mimi giggled again, "Joe?" She asked making Sora blush even more. "I know it! You had a thing for him, didn't you? Huh? You just didn't know how to put it in words! Come on, admit Sora! You love him! You love Joe!" 

Sora blushed even more, she blushed so much that when she looked at the mirror she saw her whole face covered with five shades of red, rose, pink, red, scarlet, and crimson. 

"I-I…think I do." Sora finally managed to say; too low and too soft even for Mimi to hear. Mimi squealed again. 

"This is great! This journey sure did the best for you! Now you could tell him how you feel and he could be your boyfriend and then you can get married and have children that would start calling me aunty Mimi, but that would make me sound old, but it's cute nonetheless!" Sora's eyes grew wide; sometimes she really wondered where Mimi kept all that energy, and without warning, the other girl through her arms around Sora giggling madly. "This is great!" She said again. 

Sora sighed; boy was this going to be a long night with both Joe…and Mimi. 

~*~

Sometimes I wish I never told Mimi the past incidents with Joe, sure it's a relief to finally get it out of my system! But Mimi makes such a big deal out of such a small thing!   
  
I wouldn't call Joe a small thing though…Hee hee!

~*~

Both Izzy and Joe waited in front of Sora's house for their dates, Izzy was standing there, his arms at his sides watching as Joe paced down and forth, stopping only to look at his reflection in the mirror and of there was anything stuck between his teeth (which he brushed nine times before coming to pick Sora up), and when he saw the tiny yellow dot on one of inner teeth, he really wished he brushed them ten times; he knew he missed a spot. 

Izzy, getting tired of Joe's pacing, finally went to his friend and tapped his shoulder. "Joe, stop pacing. You're hair looks good, a bit too much gel, but good nonetheless. Your teeth look as if you brushed them ten times…" 

"Nine." Joe corrected. 

  
Izzy raised his left eyebrow, "Yeah, right. And your clothes seem to be a bit too formal for a rock concert, but you look pretty good in it anyways. Sora'll like it, so do us both a favor and stop pacing already!" 

Joe stopped and let out long sigh, "I'm just afraid she won't accept what I have to tell her." 

Izzy laughed, "Believe me Joe, the way you two looked when I walked in on you, I think she'll be more than glad to accept the fact that you're on love with her, and may I add that I think that she might return your feelings." 

Joe shook his head, "Izzy, you're the wrong guy to ask for romance tips." Izzy glared at him. 

  
Of course, the glare didn't last long as the door to the Takenouchi house opened and a very happy Mimi came out; and still standing on the front porch, her hair hanging loose behind her wearing a white short cowgirl dress and a normal cowgirl hat with cowgirl boots, and speaking in an English southern accent, she said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi are here!" Stepping aside for the other girl to enter, Mimi smiled as Sora came into view. 

Joe's jaw hit the ground. 

Sora was dressed in a purple Chinese dress with little dragon imprints here and there, she wore her normal tennis shoes, not much makeup, her hair pulled back and held back with a clip of come sort.   
  


Sora held her purse nearer and proceeded to walk to where the boys were, followed by Mimi of course. 

  
Izzy greeted Mimi by taking her hand, kissing it, and whispering something to her that made the cowgirlish Mimi giggle. Joe also greeted Sora by offering her his elbow, Sora giggled and wrapped her arm around his and they walked like that to the school gym, followed by Mimi and Izzy who walked pretty much the same way. 

And that was the start of such a wonderful night, the events that occurred are yet to be told. 

~*~

_Totsuzen__ yatte kuru shoutai fumei no fuan itsumo bokura wo neratteru   
Uke uri no chishiki kudaranai joushiki bokura wo madowaseru _

"I thought you said Matt's new album was in English?" Sora yelled to Ken who was covering his ears to drown Yolei's screams. 

_Sonna__ mainichi ni iyake ga sashitara kyouto ni demo yuku no kai?   
Shiranai furi shite sugosu yori mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu   
Kore dake wa yuzurenai jibun no puraido mune ni hisomase...   
  
_

"I did say that, this is the only Japanese song in this album!" Ken yelled back. 

Hashiridasou dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yotu mashi dakara   
Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte   
Oh keep on running keep on running   
Find out your reality 

Sora shrugged and turned her attention back to the band. There was Matt, the lead and by his side was Tai. Tai wanted to start his own band, but seeing that one of Matt's band members quit, he thought otherwise. 

_Atarashii__ tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai   
Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete _

"YAMATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jun screamed. Sora shook her head and leaned on Joe's shoulder; Joe smiled to himself and slid his arm around Sora's waist. 

_Kimi__ datte kitto dekiru _

The crowd was getting wilder by the minute, and Joe, realizing that Sora was getting tired from the cheering she had done, which explains the reason she was leaning on his shoulder, Joe gathered all of his courage. 

_Mienai__ fuan ga kimi wo tsutsunda kimi no me ga mayotteru   
Yuragu jishin itsumo to chigau bokura karada wo furuwaseru _

He looked down at Sora, and seeing that she already looking at him, smiled warmly at her; Sora returned his smile. 

_Sonna__ jibun ga iya dakara hiza wo kakaete iru no kai?   
Me wo tojiru no wa hayasugiru mitsumeyou bokura no shinjitsu   
Muryoku nante koto nai bokura no yuuki furishibotte... _

"Hey Sora, what would you saw if I asked you to be my girlfriend?" Joe asked. Sora's expression grew shocked and she pulled away. Matt saw this from stage, which caused many of their friends to turn their attention towards the two. Suddenly, Joe just wanted to take that back.

_Mitsuke__ dasou dare no tame demo naku akirameru yori mashi dakara   
Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite hontou no kotae sagashite   
Oh keep on running keep on running   
Find out your reality _

But seeing Sora's expression soften and a smile make its way to her lips, he totally changed his mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on finger tips, and placed her lips on Joe's. 

Matt smiled at the two, and continued on with his song with more enthusiasm and energy than ever. 

 _Atarashii__ sekai no tobira kagi nanka kakatte inai   
Jishin motte susumou ze sono tobira keriagete _

Joe closed his eyes and sighed through the kiss in relief, he slid his arms around his new 'girlfriend', and drawing her closer, he deepened the kiss. 

Izzy, seeing the two together, smiled to himself and slid and arms Mimi's waist, Mimi threw both of her arms around her boyfriend. "They're cute together, aren't they?" She told Izzy. Izzy nodded and drew Mimi closer for a kiss. 

"Cute yes, but not as cute as you are!" And he kissed her. 

_Kimi__nara__ kitto mitsukerareru _

Much to Joe's disappointment, and soon enjoyment, Sora pulled away. "Of course Joe, I'd love to." She said.   
  
_Hashiridasou__ dare no tame demo naku tomatteru yotu mashi dakara   
Toumei na kuuki kirisaite mabushii ano umi ni mukatte   
Oh keep on running keep on running   
Find out your reality _

Embracing her tightly, Joe whispered in her ear the three words he longed to tell her ever since their little trip to the Digital World. 

"I love you." 

_Atarashii__ tobira no mae de gusugusu shiteru hima wa nai   
Josou tsukete tobidasou ze sono tobira keriagete _

Sora smiled and whispered the same words to her new reliable love interest, and then locking their lips in yet another passionate kiss. Joe embraced her tighter and returned her kiss. 

  
Certainly, this was a memorable night. 

_Kimi__ datte kitto dekiru   
Kitto tadoritsukeru kara..._

The crowd went wild as the band finished the song, they were clapping, cheering, whistling and all sorts of stuff crowds do at concerts.   
  
But our two love birds had something else in mind, something way better. 

Each other… 

~*~

~THE END~   
  
  


**Author's Note: **

It's finished! The first of the love series if finished! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

  
Quantum Weather Butterfly- I love you!!!! You're such a great reader! The next love story would be of your choice, just name it!

Serenity- I love you too! You and QWB inspired me to write more, thank you! 

Tai and Sora Forever- You're a great reader too! Thank you for reviewing, I'll write a Taiora fic soon^_~

Moon*Blossom- Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! I wuv you too^_~ 

Nikka- Though you don't support Jyuora, you liked my story! Thank you for reviewing^_~

Kyoko-Jyuo- Thank you for being the first to review this fic! You're a great Jyuo fic writer yourself! And I won't take Jyuo off the bitter caffeine, he's better this way :p 

Lita-San- You love Jyuora too! I love you! Enough said! ^_^

Pinali- I love ya! Thanks for reviewing my story^_^ You're a great artist yourself, and I enjoy chatting with you. I love ya again! 

~*~

END  
  
~*~  
  



End file.
